Liza
by Nightraven106
Summary: Claidi's daughter, Liza, sets out on a quest to find the cure for a mysterious illness her mother comes down with. Will she do it in time?
1. The Dream

Liza  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Claidi Journals.  
  
Author's Note: This is Nightraven. My story takes place after Wolf Queen. It is about the daughter of Argul and Claidi, although Argul will not become a main character until a little later on.  
  
Author's Note 2: Hey! It's Nightraven again. This is one of my first fictions, so please R&R!!! Be honest, and flame away, it's getting cold in here!!! Love ya, enjoy the story.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
It was dark. Probably close to midnight, although it was hard to tell. A cold, relentless wind pounded at my back, and chilled me to my very bones. I was in a forest, alone, and terror was gripping at my soul. I could feel the eyes of another being watching me. It was waiting for me to take action, to risk a movement.  
Slowly but surely I turned around. I couldn't see anything at first. Then. It was horrible! Blazing red eyes, muscular arms ending with sharp talons, black scales covering its entire body... I knew what I had to do. Reaching for the ancient sword strapped securely at my side, I withdrew it and brandished it at the evil creature.  
"BE GONE DEMON!" I yelled with all my might, "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME!"  
I charged forward, the fear gone. With a strong battle cry, I plunged my powerful weapon into the heart of the horrible beast-  
  
"Miss Liza!"  
  
A voice whispered in my ear. Somebody shook me. I could smell bacon frying close by. There was that sound again.  
  
"Miss Liza!"  
  
Ugh - I knew that voice. My nanny. A plump, cheerful woman named Edith who always had something kind to say about everybody. She annoyed me to no end.  
  
"MISS LIZA!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!"  
  
I sat up and looked around. I was in my own four-poster bed, in the room where I had more or less spent my entire childhood. There was the oak dresser that held all of my clothes. The small glass window where sunshine poured in every morning. Even the old mirror with a floral design carved in its wooden frame. It had all been a dream. "Miss Liza, deary, you've had been havin' a bad dream. I could hear ya yellin' from all the way down the hall." Edith looked at me with her big, brown eyes full of concern. Her mouth was set in a straight line. "It's okay, Edith, I'm quite all right. Now run along and.and. I don't know, just leave!" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized it was actually a very harsh thing to say. I didn't care, however. I just wanted her out so I could think about my dream in peace. "Yes, Miss Liza." Looking rather put off, my nanny scuttled out of my bedroom, probably heading for the kitchen. Poor old woman, I thought, feeling a rare surge of pity for Edith. I really treat her more like a maid than a nanny sometimes. I let that thought pass quickly, and moved on to considering my vision. I had had that dream before. The hideous monster was a familiar sight, as was the magical weapon I yielded. What could it all mean? I heard a voice from downstairs. I recognized it as my mother, Claidi's. She was beckoning me down for breakfast. I hurriedly pushed myself out of bed and got dressed. I could think later, for now there was food to be eaten. 


	2. Walk of Fate

Liza  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Claidi Journals.  
  
Author's Note: Charliegirl2, thank you so much for your review! It was incredibly helpful! Edith is going to have a bigger part then just "Nanny/Maid" eventually, incase you were wondering. Liza's personality will begin to change as well after this chapter. She's going to develop a LOT as a character! I used the word brandished because Liza was having a dream, and sometimes dreams do happen to sound far fetched. I might consider journal later on, when the actual action starts happening. Things will start to pick up quite a bit after chapter 3. And once again, thank you so much!  
  
And to mygerbil: Yeah I know you were in a bad mood, so was I. GRRR!!!! I have reason to believe that an UNAMED person, (let's call her SP) was laughing at our. ah hem. misfortune. I believe her exact words were "It's so funny you and mygerbil didn't make it!" Pah-shaw. Anyway, I wasn't copying you on purpose, that's just the way I started my story. I'll update my summary. And keep reviewing. Thanks!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
I hurried down stairs, following my nose to the kitchen. I just KNOW I smell bacon! It was a rare treat in our house, since my mother is not exactly wealthy. Edith worked for us out of the kindness of her heart, because she's an old friend of my mothers.  
  
I turned a corner into the small room we used for eating and preparing meals. My mother, Claidi, was serving breakfast on a set of chipped dishes. It WAS bacon!  
  
"Yum!" I exclaimed as I sat down at the creaky wooden table. "This looks delicious!"  
  
My mother is a very strong willed and out spoken lady. She doesn't put up with much, so I always have to be on my best behavior. Ever since my father left, she has worked as a seamstress.  
  
I don't remember very much about my father. I know his name was Argul, and he used to be some kind of tribesman. From what I understand, he gave up leadership of the group because he wanted to be with my mother. They eloped, (after my dad left the tribe, nobody really wanted to associate with him anymore) moved into this little cottage, and both got jobs. Then one day, about two years after I was born, Argul got called away, and we haven't seen him since. My mother is convinced he still loves us both more then anything, but I'm not so sure. After all, what kind of man leaves his family and never comes back?  
  
She smiled at me fondly, and I set my mind on my food. I started wolfing down strips of meat as if I hadn't eaten in days. It tasted wonderful. Mother stared. "Slow down for heavens sake, Li! It's not going to magically disappear if you don't eat at the rate of lion!" Her voice was stern, but her eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
I finished my breakfast at a more lady like pace. After I finished, I remained seated. Edith slipped into the kitchen, and when I saw her I considered apologizing for my rudeness. The words were right on the tip of my tongue when mother choose that minute to strike up a conversation. Figures. I'm on the verge of a breakthrough moment with my nanny, and its ruined. Oh well, maybe next time.  
  
"Liza, I need you to go the market and pick up some blue thread for me. It's necessary for those new dresses the neighbors are paying for." She scowled. My mother hates sewing. Absolutely loathes it. But it was the only work available, and she had to support herself some how. When father was here, she only had to sew occasionally. After he left, however, she took it up full time.  
  
"Not a problem. I've been wanting some fresh air anyway. Let me run upstairs to get my coat, and I'll be gone in no time." This was a lie, of course. It was so cold outside a jacket could hardly keep you warm, and I wasn't particularly in need of fresh air. But I wasn't in the mood for an argument, so I did what I was told. In less than five minutes, I was standing at the front door, pulling on a well-worn pair of leather boots. Calling a quick good bye, I hurried outside, and set off briskly down the path to the market.  
  
I clutched my arms to my chest, praying the weather would magically warm up while I walked to the village. I started daydreaming in order to take my mind off the bitter chill.  
  
I have never been the kind of girl that thinks about finding true love and marrying my Prince Charming. Ever since my father left I haven't been sure that true love even exists. Instead I imagined myself the heroine of an action-filled adventure story. At that moment, I would have given anything to leave my tiny village and set out on a dangerous quest to save the world.  
  
Suddenly, I heard footsteps from behind me. I could hear heavy breathing, as if somebody had been running a long way. I spun around to face non other than Edith, looking exhausted.  
  
"What is it, Edith? What on earth could possibly make you want to jog all the down here?"  
  
"Miss. Liza!" She gasped, completely winded. Tears were streaming down the front of her rosy cheeks. "It's your mum. Miss Claidi! She. She. fell unconscious and.and.she isn't waking up!"  
  
The bottom fell out of my stomach. Without another second of hesitation, I grabbed my nanny by the arm and raced back down the path to our cottage. 


End file.
